


Visit

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Arguing, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Queer Families, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred has a conversation with his father about the fact that he isn't a little kid anymore. He's going to leave home whether his family likes it or not.Oneshot/drabble





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Visit

"Look," Alfred is saying as he stuffs underwear into a suitcase. "I promise I'll be back to visit you and Frannie and Mattie. I mean, someone has to keep an eye on you guys! And I'll still have to do my laundry and all..."

Arthur's face is white. "Alfred, you're still just a child!"

Alfred puffs his chest out in indignation. "Hey!"

"You know what I mean! You're too young!"

"I'm eighteen, Artie." Alfred says. "I'm actually a legal adult, believe it or not."

"But you're not ready to be on your own--"

"Artie." Alfred sighs and puts down the shirt he was attempting to fold, back into the suitcase. "I'm sorry, I really am. But you can't honestly expect me to live here my whole life. I'm an adult now. I wanna be treated like one. I want my independence!"

The blow hits Arthur harder than it should, honestly.


End file.
